vsotnfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilous: Soldier of the North Wikia
!!! WIKI NOTICE !!! THIS SITE IS DEPRECIATED !!! All users, please note that this resource for development is depreciated. This Wiki is not being maintained by the development staff over at Project Freelance Games any longer. If you've come here looking to learn about the game, please visit our other resources. Blogger: ☀https://projectfreelancegames.blogspot.com/ . . . . . . . . . Welcome to the Vilous: Soldier of the North Wikia This wiki has been created to serve as an information resource on a game being developed by Project Freelance Games, called "Vilous: Soldier of the North". This wiki will eventually contain information on everything in the V:SotN, including characters, foliage, food and drink, mechanics, and the world itself. Please note that everything on this wikia is non-cannon and is created by Project Freelance Games, unless explicitly stated otherwise. ''For official information regarding the Vilous universe, refer to the official Vilous wiki. '''This Wikia is still under heavy construction.' About the game Vilous: Soldier of the North is a game set in the fictional universe created by Mick39. It was originally thought that Mick39 had abandoned her creations after a period of time. This however, was a false assumption; a friend of hers by the name of @cojuAL (on twitter) contacted me and informed me that the Vilous Wiki was being updated and the universe was not dead. cojuAL is the administrator of the official Wiki, and a close friend to Mick39. After having ran the idea by Mick39, I gained her support in the development of this game. From the creators and among some fans of the novella, the game idea seems to have a lot of support. Game Description Vilous: Soldier of the North takes you into the fictional universe set by Mick39 where you will experience the brutal horrors of war first hand as a character named Elara. You are ripped from your loving family and forced to join the ranks of the Northern military force in preparation for an upcoming assault on a large Southern encampment. Experience a journey that transforms you from a simple and calm member of the Northern community to someone that you aren't sure you can live with being. This project aims to create a unique experience for the player by fully immersing them in the life of a Northern soldier. Not only will your experience be one of stomach churning brutal combat bundled together in an interesting story, but one of survival as well. With two story lines running simultaneously of one another, you will need to work to survive in between missions. The Shigu clan doesn't care what you do, as long as they have a body to add to their forces in the initial assault on the Southern camp. This means that you can survive in any way you can. If you have enough money, you could probably rent a room somewhere in the Northern city. If money is tight, you can test your hand at survival in the wilderness where you can build your own shelter, collect firewood for warmth, and gather your own food and drink. If food is a little too scarce around you, you can even travel to the Northern city to buy food and drink. Occasionally, an important character will approach you and inform you when the next story mission will begin. It will be your duty to report to the Northern City to continue your story. In addition to an in-depth hunger and thirst system, players will also need to worry about a new mechanic that is being called the “Dynamic Damage System”. With this system, players will take damage from things one would normally expect to take damage from like combat, falling, or by getting hurt by something else in the environment. The added layer of realism comes into play when the player must deal with the consequences of their actions. For example, a player who decides to jump from a high area and land on a hard surface will need to deal with moving more slowly, and increased head-bob, and not being able to carry as much in their inventory as a result of say, a sprained ankle. The only way for these afflictions to heal is over time and by staying well fed and hydrated. These afflictions will even carry over into story missions, so if your arm gets glazed by a spear in combat one day and you get called in to a mission on the next day, you may need to switch to a one handed weapon to defend yourself. The Story You play as a Northern female sergal named Elara. You live a simple life and things are relatively calm for you in the Northern city. You are young, have a friendly demeanor, and live at home with your two loving parents. Your primary hobby is textile making. Around the house are many things you've made; pillows, curtains, etc. You even made your own clothing! Your father is enlisted in the Northern army, as well as your mother. Your mother, however having just had another child, stays at home most of the time to care for you and your new sibling. Late one night, you are woken by knocks at your front door. Usually your Mother and Father are awake at this time of the night and they’ll answer the door, so you try to return to your peaceful slumber. After a few moments, you hear a muffled discussion through your door. Something seems off about the voices that are a part of it. Mother, Father… and some other voice. Out of curiosity, you slowly open your door and walk down the hall to peer around the corner and see what is happening. Mother and Father are standing at the main doorway. Two soldiers from the North are standing outside, one with a torch in hand. One of the soldiers peers over your Father’s shoulder at you. Your mother and father both turn around to look at what caught the trooper’s attention. Father looks bothered and Mother seems upset, baby in arms. Your father instructs you to return to your room. The soldier interrupts with a single word: “Tonight”. Later in the night after being forced from your home without your parents having had enough time to explain, you find out that you’re being forced to join the Northern military force in preparation for an upcoming assault on a Southern camp. Your story is one of converting from your calm and joyful life, to the rough, brutal, and unforgiving life of a Northern soldier. Along the way, you meet some key characters who will guide you through your journey. Quick Links * Vilous (Open World) * Mission Days * Non-Mission Days * Survival * Food and Drink Tables * Weapons * Dynamic Damage System * Sergals Characters Main characters: * Elara * Icarus * Rozz Secondary Characters: * Rain Silves * Kad * Ceryl Three-Arrow * Rinn Background Characters: * Northern Soldiers * Northern CIvilians * Merchants * Southern Soldiers * Southern Prisoners of War Easter Egg Characters: * Kramin Environments Areas: * Vilous (Open World) * Tatola Planes * Sailzane Desert * Deep North Locations: * Elara's Village * Northern City * Gold Ring * Kishir Matadia * Ruined City Other: * Foliage and Fungi * Cascade